Fantasy of Dreams
by Winter Raven
Summary: A girl finds her way into a mysterious city where she meets the best friend she will ever have and faces the greatest tragedy she will ever see


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Aeris or any other Final Fantasy VII characters but I do own Iris Harjin so you better not use my character. And my grammar is very bad on this because I was writing it at midnight so forgive me k.  
  
  
  
  
Fantasy of Dreams  
  
  
The young girl was intrigued by the wonderful buildings that surrounded the hidden city. She hated that she had to betray her friends by going here. But she just had to see this place for herself. But her parents were always so busy now. Her mother who was a famous actress who was known world-wide for her enchanting romance movies. And her father a famous politician who was running for governor in her state precinct was always too busy to take any notice of her. But here the girl had a whole city all to herself. She didn't know how she had found this place. One day when she had had a belligerent argument with her parents who had been avoiding her all the time now because of some unknown reason and the punished her by sending her to her room. While there, she wished that she could get away from all the pressure. When she had opened her eyes she noticed that she was in this city. She became a bit scared that she had defied her parents' punishment by leaving her room. She didn't bother to look around but instead closed her eyes and wished she was back in her home. Now today she had planned to go to the movies with friends but instead she had left them at the movies without any money ( she was going to pay for the tickets) and went to try to find the place she had been in and explore more. Now the girl was walking through the same city marveling at the architecture in it. Every building and wall seemed to be made of marble. The street was made of crystal and the sun seemed to make every thing around her shine with an eerie sparkle. The girl walked slowly and peeked once in a while inside the abandoned buildings. The girl was not watching where she was going and suddenly felt someone slam into her hard. The young girl fell and hit her head hard on the pavement. When she woke up, she found that she was in a bed in one of the houses. A pretty young woman of about 22 stood over her.   
" Oh hello. I'm so glad you woke up. I thought you were really hurt for a minute. Sorry I bumped into you like that. I was kind of in a hurry. You are kind of mangled up though. By the way my name is Aeirth Gainsbourough. What's your name?" The woman smiled down at her with beautiful emerald green eyes and light brown hair tied in a braid.   
"Uh... hello I'm Iris. Iris Harjin." Iris tried to sit up but found her arm hurt very much. "I'm really sorry I came in your city. I had no idea where I was and I just seemed to appear here but anyway I'm sorry." Iris said as she laid back down. Aeirth laughed merrily.  
" My city? Oh no you must be mistaken. I don't live here. You see I'm also exploring here . I'm looking for something very special." Aeirth seemed to consider Iris and see if she should tell her. "Iris have you ever heard of the Cetra?" When Iris shook her head Aeirth continued. " Well they were and ainchient people and I am the last remaining descendent. I need to find something very important and I think perhaps you may be able to help me." Aeirth looked deeper into Iris's eyes.   
" Probably. My parents and teachers say I have a natural aptitude for finding things. I'll be glad to help you." Iris shrugged.  
"Iris may I ask you a personal question?" Iris looked a bit strangely at Aeirth but nodded her head yes. "Who was your mother?" Iris looked even more strangely at Aerith.  
" My mother? Well she's an actress." Iris said the word with disdain and resentment.   
"But is she your real mother?" Aeirth prompted.  
" Well no. My real mother died from and epidemic of the AIDS virus." Iris looked at Aeirth " Why?" Aeirth smiled softly.   
" And do you ever hear voices?" Aeirth looked at Iris even more intensely.   
" No, of course not! Who do you think I am?! Joan of Arc." Iris was loathsome because of all these personal questions.  
" Are you absolutely sure about that. Nothing what so ever?" Aeirth straightened up a bit.  
" Well yes.... I mean I don't know. Sometimes I think I hear someone saying things in the wind but I always think its just my imagination." Iris looked at Aeirth who was smiling with recognition.   
"I see. Well we better get going if we are ever to find what we're looking for." Aeirth helped Iris out of the bed. They got out of the house and started walking suddenly Aeirth grabbed Iris's arm and started pulling her. They went into the biggest house. Aeirth pulled an old candle stick. It revealed a hidden staircase made entirely out of crystal.  
"Come on. This way." Aeirth pulled Iris down the flight of stairs with great speed. The stairs were lit with luminous lights. Iris didn't have time to admire any of it. She was being pulled too hard. Finally they reached the end of the tunnel which led to another underground city! In the middle of the hidden city, their was a platform that looked much like and alter. Aeirth squealed with glee. Her enterprising smile making everything seem even brighter. Aeirth ran towards the alter and kneeled. Iris watched her mystified. Why was she praying? Didn't they have to find something? Or maybe they had already found it. That was a much different prospective.   
Suddenly Iris found that she was moving towards Aeirth. She didn't know why or what she was doing but she was just going. It was as if she was watching someone else moving for her. Before she knew it, she had gone up onto the alter and knelt down right next to her friend. She was praying right along with Aeirth. Iris had no idea what she was praying FOR but she seemed to be helping Aeith in whatever she had to do. The moment Iris had knelt, Aeirth had glanced at her and smiled. Suddenly They heard voices behind them. A young, spindly man with muscles was standing behind them. He had spike blonde hair and carried a sword.   
" Aeirth who is that and what the heck are you doing?!" Aeirth continued to pray and Iris did also. Suddenly Iris felt a presence behind her. The young man was standing there with his sword ready to strike and he was going to kill Aeirth! Suddenly a young woman's voice jolted the man awake.   
"Cloud, what are you doing?!" The woman had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Then Iris noticed something was falling towards them. A man in a long black coat and silver hair carrying a sword was headed straight towards them. Iris screamed and jumped away from the hurtling villain. Aeirth did not even move. The silver haired man landed and stabbed Aeirth through the chest. Iris screamed as the girl fell forward into Cloud's arms. Iris suddenly jumped up and kicked the unsuspecting man in the stomach.   
"How dare you!!! Look what you have done! I'm going to hurt you so bad that you will live to regret the day you were born!!" Iris tried to kick him again but the man caught her foot and through her down to the ground.   
" Go home little Cetra. You are of no use to me." Iris looked at him stunned. Cetra? Isn't that what Aeirth was? This didn't make any sense. Iris turned back and saw that Aeirth was dead.   
"No this can't be happening! What am I doing here?" Iris felt a hand on her shoulder.   
"C'mon we're going to bury her. I don't know exactly who you are but you seemed to be her friend." Cloud picked up the corpse and put her in a makeshift grave in the water. Iris couldn't help herself. She started to cry. So were all the rest of Aeirth's friend. The youngest girl who seemed to be only a few years older than Iris was hysterical. Even the men were crying. Iris felt tears fall on her shoulders. Cloud was crying. Iris closed her eyes and wished she was back home. When she opened them again she felt strong hands assailing her hair. She was back in her own bed. Her father's hands were pushing her hair back.   
"Daddy! You won't believe what happened to me! I met a really wonderful girl and she...." Iris's sentence faltered.   
"That's folly Iris. You were right here." Iris's mother said. Her parents left at the thought of silliness from their perfect daughter. Iris turned around when she saw their was a note on her pillow.   
Dear Iris,  
  
I didn't get to tell you some things in our brief meeting. The reason I asked all those questions were because you are also a Cetra. All those sounds you heard was the planet speaking to you. Iris, you are now the last of our people. If you still doubt me, think of what drove you to pray with me. You were driven by your destiny. I hope you get this letter. Please even though you may not live in our world, try to abolish all harm people do to your world. I know it may not sound like much but it will really help. And if one day you can, return to this world and look upon all the beauty it will be.  
  
Yours,  
Aeirth Gainsbourough  
  
P.S.: Here is a small gift.  
  
Iris looked at the present that her friend had given her. It was a small ball made of crystal. It was beautiful. Iris hoped wherever Aeirth was she was looking at Iris at that moment to see her smile. Then Iris got up and wrote a poem. An elegy to her lost friend.  



End file.
